


La Forteresse des Chimères

by DeusExMadchina



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 21:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20553200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeusExMadchina/pseuds/DeusExMadchina
Summary: Il s'agit d'une ville,  entourée d'un mur tellement haut, tellement résistant, que jamais personne n'a réussi à le passer ou voir ce qu'il y a derrière.Et dans cette ville où le fossé social est abyssale, les pauvres rêvent d'un "dehors". Les pauvres, et les voleuses au visage brûlé.





	1. Chant I - Les hirondelles

**Author's Note:**

> Premier jet d'un début de bouquin pour m'affiner.

Un monde clôt ; un monde de tours grandioses s'élançant vers le ciel, de maisons somptueuses et opulentes, de sinistres masures prêtes à s'effondrer ; de rues dallées avec talent et de chemins de terre battue par d'innombrables pas ; des ruelles sombres, des avenues lumineuses, et des souterrains obscurs se dérobant aux regards.

Plus qu'un monde, une ville. Faiblement éclairée par un astre absent du ciel, et par des lampes murales, jetant leur lumière douce et fade sur une foule désordonnée et exaltée.

Plus qu'une lumière, un opprobre. Que peu savent lire, et encore moins accepter.

Et dans cet ensemble entremêlé et flou de visages semblables, d'âmes pâles et insipides, je te vois.

Toi, ma sœur.

Je suis à un souffle de toi, sans que tu ne puisses t'en douter. Proche à pouvoir t'en effleurer, ce que je n'oserai jamais faire.

Je t'observe, ma sœur. Te battre contre des ombres mouvantes et des chimères volatiles. Décidée à vaincre le vent comme le temps. Plus orgueilleuse qu'un dieu, et aussi fragile qu'une étincelle.

Je t'admire pour cela ; pour ce qui fait de toi un être vain mais sans artifices, une image à moitié effacée par des larmes ; une réalité consumée.

J'en pleure, aussi. Pour toi, pour moi, pour la multitude silencieuse. Je te hais tout autant pour les souffrances que nous endurons, pour le froid et la faim, et pour les silhouettes errant dans les ruelles sombres. Pour le feu qui luit au loin, aussi.

Cesse donc ce combat, ma sœur. Il ne te mène à rien et nous brûlera dans ton élan grandiose.

Et je me hais, pour ce que je vais faire, si tu savais – mais il n'y a pas d'autres solutions. J'en suis désolé. Sache-le.

Je te hais, mais te pardonne. Tu m'aimes comme une mère, et ne me pardonneras pas.

C'est ainsi. Une vérité aussi froide que ton cœur de glace, et que les nuits d'hiver au-dessus de ton royaume déchu.

Au final, nous sommes semblables à deux hirondelles dansant sans fin un ballet prédéterminé dont nous ignorons le sens, le but, la logique. Et qui, sous une baguette immatérielle, s'agitent frénétiquement sans aucun espoir d'échapper au marionnettiste.

Mais quelle importance ?

Les hirondelles n'existent pas.

Et nous sommes si seuls, en définitive ; deux étoiles dans la nuit noire, liées par un sang impur et nées pour s'autodétruire.

Et je me hais pour cela – si seulement tu savais.

Je connais la fin de l'Histoire. Elle est gravée sur une plaque de marbre blanc, là où repose tout ce qui fait de moi un être pensant. Cette fin me terrifie, m'obnubile, mais je ne peux déroger à mon rôle, mon jeu de scène – à ce que je suis.

De ta flamboyante histoire, je serai le messager maudit, l'homme vêtu de noir, le corbeau railleur.

Inepties.

Les corbeaux, tout comme les hirondelles, n'existent pas.

Rien de tout cela n'a de sens, au final. Comme tout ce qui est tissé dans la détresse d'autrui, ou dans la cendre brûlante.

J'ai tant fait pour toi, ma sœur, et vais tant faire prochainement. J'ai brisé la logique irraisonnée dans laquelle tu te noyais. Tu t'accroches à tes chaînes, je vais les défaire ; tu rêves d'un ciel immense, je vais l’immoler pour toi.

Toi. Tout tourne autour de toi, ma sœur. N'es-tu donc pas le personnage principal, la reine sur un plateau d'échecs truqué ? Si tu tombes, rien ne restera. Mauvais joueur, j'ai fendu en deux mon propre jeu pour te laisser une chance de survivre – perdant ainsi toutes les miennes.

Pour te sauver la vie, je vais mourir ; pour nous libérer, je vais te tuer.

Rien de tout cela n’a de sens, ma sœur. Mais c’est ainsi que cela doit se passer.

Dans l’irraison.


	2. Chapitre I - Pile et Face

Une foule, vivante, mouvante. Bariolée de sa joie insouciante, de son innocence touchante et dangereuse. S’agitant vainement, sans jamais s’en douter. Leurs rires gais illuminant autant la place sur laquelle elle se pressait que les lampes à vers luisants accrochées à chaque mur, suspendues au bout de réverbères blancs et à la ceinture de quelques passants.

Entre les lumières colorées, les voiles luxueux dansant dans la brise légère, les étals débordant de mets goûteux et de délicates œuvres d'art, babillait une assemblée tout aussi précieuse, vêtue pour la fête.

Robes de soie blanche, pantalons de cuir sombre, capes de velours moiré, gants et bottes fines en peau, cottes de maille d’apparat rutilantes, voiles de satin translucide, tuniques de lin bordées d’or, bourses remplies d’argent…

Rires enchantés, regards amicaux, sourires légers, brèves accolades ou embrassades, un salut lancé au fil du vent, avec la tranquille certitude qu’il atteindra sa cible, rapides effleurements de mains, gestes passionnés, conversations exaltées…

Et un monde d’odeurs intenses ! Celles de la propreté, de la richesse, du bonheur simple, ou de riches parfums aux fragrances puissantes, musquées, fleuries, légères, s’harmonisant étrangement bien entre elles, sans jamais étouffer.

Milles silhouettes, hautes, naines, minces, voluptueuses, gracieuses ou légèrement pataudes, pâles ou noires, aux milles regards, aux milles faciès ; foule brillante de diversité et de beauté. Jamais de geste brusque, jamais de mot de travers, rien qu’une pure gentillesse et amitié émanant de chaque être.

Au final, cette foule éclatante semblait refléter le monde parfait dans lequel elle évoluait avec simplicité. Le Paradis.

Mais c’en n’était pas un. Pas vraiment. Ce n’était que la Place du Ciel, dans le Quartier des Nuées, un soir de fête comme il s'en déroulait fréquemment dans ces rues riches.

Et dans l’ombre, parfois mêlés à ces gens bien portants, l’autre face de la Forteresse apparaissait par intermittence, sans jamais accrocher le regard, insaisissables, invisibles, serpentins.

Corps amaigris, peaux burinées par la vie, yeux ternes ou luisant de colère, mains lestes, corps tendus, sourires narquois, airs décidés, habits tachés de suie et rapiécés mille et une fois.

La Forteresse se résumait à une pièce, montrant le plus souvent Pile, bien propre, gracieux, splendide. Et sous une violente impulsion, empreinte de rage et de désespoir, Face exhibait parfois sa vilaine figure blasée, blessée, humiliée.

Cela n’avait pas de sens. Ces gens s’agitant dans l’innocence, ayant tout ce qu’il leur fallait, voire bien plus, et ces enfants et adolescents mourant de faim, consumés de colère, haïssant ces riches les oubliant bien trop facilement dans l'ivresse de leur insouciance.

La Forteresse était un fragile équilibre, où aisés et pauvres s’opposaient. Mais les premiers ignoraient les seconds, qui réagissaient alors avec leurs armes, rappelant l’espace d’un instant à la riche populace leur sale existence – un bref instant.

Puis, la vie reprenait son cours, sous la houlette de gardes, jusqu’au prochain coup d’éclat. Encore et encore, comme une mécanique bien huilée dont il serait dangereux de changer l’instable logique. Ce que nul n’oserait faire, évidemment.

Ainsi, tapis dans les rues et ruelles s’étoilant autour de la Place, vingt-quatre enfants et adolescents guettaient, parfois juchés sur des tonneaux ou des toits, planqués sous des carrioles ou derrières des monticules de caisses.

Attendant le signal.

Leurs regards furtifs se baladaient sur la foule, captant chaque détail, leurs doigts fébriles s’agitaient nerveusement, comme anticipant le moment où ils s’empareraient de quelque butin. Leurs corps, tendus, se préparaient à l’impulsion qui les projetterait sur le terrain.

Ils étaient vêtus de pauvres habits, leurs visages maculés de crasse et de suie, leurs ongles noirs et acérés, leurs yeux, enfoncés dans des visages amaigris, brûlant de vivacité. De tout âge, parfois jeunes adultes.

Ils étaient là pour une seule chose : le centre de leur vie terne, sa raison et son but, ce qui faisait leur monde, ce pour quoi ils vivaient, se battaient et, parfois, mouraient. Ce qui les réunissait, qui faisait frémir la belle cité.

Le vol.

Ce n’étaient que des voleurs, redoutablement organisés, frémissant d’impatience sous le lointain regard de gardes impavides et attentifs. Ceux-ci s’attendaient quelque peu à ce qui allait se passer, mais n’osaient attraper les gamins, ignorant qui, des miséreux, étaient des voleurs, et qui des mendiants ou des riches gamins sales.

Et à la tête de la bande, cheffe incontestée, Nylsin.


	3. Chant II - Nylsin

Nylsin.

Pièce maîtresse d’un jeu dépassant son entendement et dont elle est la créatrice, dans lequel je ne suis qu’un simple pion sans forme ni visage. Un brave petit soldat obéissant à des ordres lancés de très haut.

Reine en son royaume, quoique royaume de miséreux, de voleurs, de menteurs, de serpents. Reine haïe et adulée, jamais déchue, jamais renversée.

Tu es née dans une pièce sans lumière, Nylsin. Tu te souviens d’elle comme si tu l’avais quittée la veille. Quoi d’anormal à cela ? Tu y as passé six ans de ta vie, sans jamais en sortir une seule fois, enfante sans horizons.

Tu sens encore les contours froids de la chambre sous tes douces mains d’enfants, devenues calleuses. Plancher inégal de pierre nue, recouvert de paille moisie. Murs de bois peints d’un enduit de chaux grisâtre. Plafond de lattes disjointes.

A travers, passait parfois ta seule lumière. Parce que ton unique fenêtre voyait ses volets épais condamnés par des tiges de fer noir, forgées dans un feu mourant par ta propre mère.

C’est elle qui t’enfermât là. Rendue folle par la fumée de charbon vert, toxique. Combien ont sombré dans l’enfer de leur esprit, avant qu’Ils ne décident d’interdire son utilisation, ainsi que sa production ? Je ne saurais le dire, moi qui sais tant.

Elle venait te rendre visite par une petite porte, aussi grise que tes yeux, quoique bien moins belle. De bois, taillée d’un bloc, elle était hérissée d’échardes te semblant pareilles à des poignards, ou des tisonniers, te terrifiant.

Accompagnant sans cesse sa venue, le bruit de la clé tournant dans la grossière serrure berçait tes rêves.

Elle arrivait un conte aux lèvres, une platée de nourriture aigre entre les mains, et un peu de chaume dans un sac de toile à sa ceinture. Elle te donnait l’un, te faisait manger l’autre, et répandait le dernier, récoltant un peu de paille pourrie pour la remporter. Puis, elle partait, sans dire autre chose que sa berceuse lancinante.

D’autres jours, elle venait chargée de viande blanche, de lait, de pain et de beurre, avec des couvertures chaudes, une bassine d’eau brûlante et une bougie. Elle te promettait, sitôt entrée, de t’offrir la sortie. « Nous allons dans les hauts Quartiers, ma chérie », disait-elle. Et tu espérais.

Mais il suffisait d’un regard, d’une main salie, d’un sourire manquant, pour qu’elle hurle. Elle renversait la bassine bouillante sur ta pauvre tête, jetait la nourriture au sol, la bougie sur toi, et les couvertures derrière elle, dans le reste de la maison.

« Dehors », que tu appelais ça.

Elle repartait, te laissant sans rien, brûlée, purifiée par l’eau. Tu lançais tes mains sur les victuailles salies, les mangeait ainsi, ventre vide.

Car ton ventre hurlait bien souvent famine, Nylsin. Tu grelottais tout autant dans la nuit, tes yeux s’écarquillaient à la recherche de lumière, tes bras ouverts grands, en quête de chaleur humaine. Tu gémissais souvent, ne disant mot, n’ayant pas appris à en dire.

Tu étais bien ignorante, en ces temps. Tu avais appris à marcher par automatisme, imitant peut-être ce monstre rugissant qui te clôturait dans ta chambre. Tu ne savais parler, tu ne connaissais rien du monde extérieur, dont tu ne soupçonnais même pas l’existence.

Tu as bien changée, Nylsin.

Je vois encore, dans tes yeux gris, brûler l’incendie.


	4. Chapitre II - Les Voleurs

Un signal. Sifflement strident, venus d'au-delà des toits.

D'un seul mouvement, vingt-quatre enfants et adolescents s'élancèrent, leurs gestes se passèrent de manière à devenir fluides, frôlant la perfection. Ils fendirent la foule, suivant un chemin prédéterminé, leurs mains agiles, paniers, bijoux, richesses manteaux, nourriture appétissante, pour quelques secondes après que les liens adjacents se soient enflammés et s'en vont aussi vite que l'éclair dans la ville.

Suivant les cris affolés et pétrifiés des bonnes personnes, dépouillés de leurs richesses, les gardes entrèrent dans leur tournée dans la danse, tirant de leur arme au clair, grondant de colère, de leurs bras lourdement protégés d'armures aussi blanches que la pierre du Mur, s'échinant à attraper les voleurs insaisissables.

Quoique, pas tant que ça. Quand certains filaient dans les ruelles, et d'autres sur les toits, d'autres tardaient, qui tombaient au sol, qui étaient par l'affluence. Trois feulements de rage flottants au-dessus de la foule mouvante. Deux enfants échevelés se ruaient vers des coups de poing et une poignée de gardes, leur butin éparpillé au sol, alors qu'un autre, échappé belle, fuyait à toutes les jambes, les doigts encore des colliers et des chaînes précieuses.

Un deuxième déménagement avec fin, et un calme relatif sur la Place du Ciel, fait par les discussions de la population riche ulcérée. Tandis que les hommes et les femmes en armure traînaient leurs proies vers le Quartier des Cendres pour les mettre en prison, les voleurs restés libres filaient sans hésiter, éparpillés, Nylsin à leur tête.

Elle est dans les rues blanches, sur les pavés immaculés, à présent salis de leur suie, ses cheveux de flamme l'illuminant. Elle franchit le pont de l'Aloi, qui passe au-dessus de l'Adour, la mena au chemin caillouteux séparant le quartier de Suie du quartier de Pierre, et obliqua vers le premier.

Elle errait maintenant entre les maisons basses, sombres, sales de vente, accueillant par un ordre de commandes, ordres et geignements, ainsi que par une lourde charge d'égout, de forge et de boue.

Ses doigts étaient un sol fait de terre gorgée de cendres, de sang et d'eau, exhalant une senteur putride qui prenait à la gorge, qu'ils n'étaient pas habitués. Des murs bas, des couvertures de lierre et de mousse, se serraient autour d'eux, cherchant à les capturer dans leurs pierres creusées par les intempéries et le temps. Des figures pâles se sont retournées brièvement, d'un livre remontant à bien loin. Des regards désintéressés, avant de revenir à leur lourde tâche.

Nylsin.

Elle faisait soixante-dix sur dix, elle est haute taille. Son corps était maigre, efflanqué comme tel d'un renard affamé, et des muscles nerveux dénoté d'une résistance qu'on ne lui aurait pas accordé du premier coup d'œil. Ses gestes étaient efficaces, gestes de voleurs, rapides.

Sa peau était une vie privée et une arrivée tardive, tachée de rousseur sur le nez, et ses mains étaient calleuses, des tribunaux aux doigts, des ventes aux ongles. Jeune, peut-être son fils était-il pâle, ses principaux douces. Nul ne savait pas, et elle ne s'en rappelait pas, ni ne s'en souciait.

Elle avait des cheveux roux sombres, des cours coupés et sans élégance, des ventes et des infestés de poux. Propres et longs, ils auraient été flamboyants, frisés, et ils voulaient illuminé ses traits. Des traits pourtant bien particuliers.

Elle avait un visage anguleux, étroit, au nez pointu de crasse; mais ce que ce visage avait de singulier, c'est qu'il était brûlé profondément sur sa face droite. Ses lèvres fines étaient déformées d'une extrémité, sa joue de portrait d'une multitude de cicatrices vermeilles s'entrecroisant sur une chaise pâle et brouillée, de même pour son front, et son lobe était percé d'un grand trou amputé.

Ce visage repoussait, effrayait, faisait détourner les yeux des gamins impressionnables. Il entourait de mystère la voleuse, et celle-ci n'hésiterait pas à servir.

Ses yeux étaient intacts: deux iris gris, d'hiver, de glace, impitoyables, froids, scrutateurs et intelligents. Aurait-elle été heureuse, ils auraient brulé, et ils auraient peut-être pu oublier le laïc de ses brûlures. Mais tous préféraient affronter ces dernières que l'impitoyable regard d'hiver.

Certains prétendaient que sa jeunesse avait été passée dans une pièce sans lumière. On a dis que sa vie s'est passée aussi bien et invincible qu'une pierre lancée à la tête d'un enfant. Quelques-uns, encore, murmuraient que l’incendie qu’il avait traversé avait purifié son âme, qu’il était aussi tranchante et purement épé, qu’il avait brûlé ses cheveux, était alors roux, et ses principaux, les tachant.

On dit beaucoup de choses, sur les puissants.

Car Nylsin, même si elle ne dirigeait qu'un maigre territoire, était réputée, était ses adversaires, parmi la plèbe et les influents. Réputée pour sa vive intelligence, fils obstiné, son côté imprévisible, la brûlure de son visage et le froid de ses yeux.

Elle était crainte, Nylsin. Même de certains gardes.

Mais pas assez à son goût. Et elle comptait bien ne pas s'arrêter là.

* * *

Quand la voleuse atteignit la Tour, le repère de sa bande, l'adrénaline provoquée par son larcin s'était dissipée, il s'est bien caché, bien qu'elle se soit cachée auprès des personnes de l'entourant commun. Elle franchit les doubles portes en bois massif sans difficultés, saluant d'un signe de tête les deux adolescentes faméliques surveillant les allées et lieux, au dehors.

Face à elle, une salle de taille correcte, un serviteur de salle, des murs de pierres mal agencées, un suintant d'humidité. Des tapisseries de toile ont été utilisées pour créer une atmosphère plus chaleureuse, avec des couleurs fanées aux dessins. Les fenêtres étaient voilées, pour contrer les courants d'air.

La pièce était pleine de tables, de chaises, et vibrait d'un vif brouhaha. Les gamins et les gamines étaient dans tous les sens, s'interpellaient, bavardaient ou, étaient assis, grignotaient un morceau de pain. Certains montent aux autres fruits de leur larcin, l'air vantard.

Un fils est arrivé, le temps qu'on a l'impression, le silence s'est ajusté et elle est restée vague, elle a été sauvée. Alerte par l'inhabituel silence, Ida, l'apothicaire sans visage, surgi de son antre, une salle à gauche de l'entrée, l'observant de sous son ample capuchon qui masquait ses traits.

\- Réunion dans une demi-heure, ou la voleuse.

Aussitôt, ceux-ci sont assis, et en une bruyante nuée floue les jeunes gens entreprennent de ranger les tables le long de la rue humide, et les chaises en demi-cercle face au mur de fond, où siégent une estrade, alors qu'Ida disparaissait de nouveau sans mot dire.

Nylsin, sans rien ajouter, oblique sur l'escalier se situant sur la droite de la salle, devant une autre pièce. Elle est en train de tomber sur le panier qu'elle a chuté lors de son vol dans les mains d'un garçonnet, qui se précipite rapidement avant d'être déposée sur l'autre boutonnière.

Les marches de pierre résonnant sous ses pieds, la voleuse atteignant d'abord le premier étage aménagé en dortoir et remplit de couchettes, de coffres en osier et de bassines plus ou moins grandes pour les toilettes. Elle continua sur sa lancée, son tapis de toile, ses armes grossières et coffres, avant, d'enfin, arriver dans ses appartements.

On the post on the party, on a dived is under the tour. Un étage, une sortie impressionnante, une sortie, une sortie, une sortie, une sortie, une sortie.

L'organisation de la salle était presque militaire, dans son efficacité. Dans un coin, une paillasse. Un fils, grand coffre d'osier. A droite du lit, deux bassines, un serviteur de chambre et une toilette. Placé contre un mur, une chaise et un bureau, sur lequel était posé un petit coffre de bois, au milieu de cette pauvreté. Au milieu de la pièce, une grande table.

Avec un soupir, Nylsin se laissa tomber derrière son bureau. Elle est un bout de charbon, un pan de toile rigide de l'eau d'amidon, et dessine une suite de symboles obscurs sans que ce ne soit jamais principal.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, elle repoussa la feuille, satisfait, ont effectivement préparé le travail qui allait l'attendre.

Celui de faire le compte-rendu de leur chasse de voleur.

* * *

La Tour était un ancien entrepôt, réservé à un grand cercle de forgerons, qui venaient à une époque et à un dépôt de matières, de charbon et d'outils de rechange. Il était très apprécié, utile, et les travailleurs se sont vengés à faire une petite réunion, pour bavarder, principalement, et oublier leurs problèmes.

Cependant, cela fait suite à la révolution du Quartier des Cendres, pendant ce dernier brûlait, une frénésie semblant irrépressible du quartier, tout comme de celui de Pierre.

Des vandales, croyant servir leur cause, celle de la liberté et de l'égalité, ont fait exploser la Tour.

Ou plutôt, ils s'étaient imposés à l'intérieur, terrorisaient les hommes et les femmes et ceux qui venaient, les bousculants aussi, ils se cachaient, les meubles, les réserves, ils restaient, ils se déposaient également à une bombe artisanale à son sommet.

Mais ils sont les premiers à faire exploser la Tour toute entière, bien évidemment, il n’y a pas atteint. Pour cela, c'est la base de la construction qui aurait dû être piégée. De plus, ils n'étaient pas assez puissants. Finalement, il n'y avait que le dernier étage effondré, faisant exploser le toit, et envahissant à demi celui du dessous.

Les ouvriers ont tout perdu, et par opposition, ont abandonné la Tour, ils s'étaient alors retrouvés à l'abandon et presque considérés comme maudite. Les gardes n'ont rien fait pour attraper les vauriens responsables, ils étaient lynchés par une foule en colère, sans que cela n'émeuve vraiment les riches populations.

Quand Nylsin avait accédé au pouvoir, elle avait décidé de s’emparer de la construction, délaissant les sous-sols lugubres et malsains de son prédécesseur. Elle avait rénové et assaini du mieux qu’elle avait pu, et la Tour avait bientôt été réputée comme étant le QG de sa bande.

Et elle ne le regrettait pas. Bien qu’humides, les murs offraient de multiples meurtrières, de solides fondations, et, surtout, quand la voleuse s’était aventurée seule dans le bâtiment, un secret dérobé qu’elle avait énormément apprécié, et finalement décidée quant à son appropriation.

Avec un léger soupir, elle se leva, replaçant crayon de charbon et parchemin. Elle s’installa sur sa paillasse, tira à elle une des bassines, de moyenne taille, et y plongea les mains. L’eau glaciale ruissela sur sa peau sale, la débarrassant quelque peu de sa crasse.

Elle entreprit ainsi de laver ses bras, puis son visage, grimaçant sous le mordant de l’onde souffrée. Un jour, songea-t-elle, et très bientôt, elle et ses voleurs auront le droit à une eau pure, en abondance, assez pour qu’ils puissent se laver quotidiennement.

Car au lieu de ça, puisant dans la réserve d’eau du Quartier de Suie, ils avaient droit à un liquide sulfuré, acidifié par la fumée de charbon omniprésente. Dans l’idéal, ils auraient dû piocher dans l’Adour, qui charriait des eaux limpides. D’autres Secteurs y étaient parvenus. Elle était en passe d’y arriver, elle aussi. Elle avait il y a peu payé un architecte bossant au noir, pour qu’il lui fasse quelques plans. Ensuite, elle n’aurait qu’à embaucher des mineurs et des forgerons pour créer les canalisations nécessaires à l’irrigation de la Tour – voire, pourquoi pas, du reste du Quartier ?

Mais, bien que le tout sonnât assez simple, plusieurs problèmes se posaient. Déjà, l’architecte. Ayant déjà fricoté avec des voleurs, il connaissait pertinemment la réputation de son prédécesseur et, par conséquent, la sienne. Il était donc fort possible qu’il tentât de la rouler.

Les artisans, après. Si les forgerons n’hésiteraient que peu à l’appuyer, à condition qu’elle leur promette de l’eau en retour, les mineurs, c’était autre chose. La quasi-totalité du Quartier de Pierre était sous le contrôle d’Ogana. Par conséquent, ceux qu’elle avait sous le sien avaient tendance à être un peu frileux quand elle leur demandait un service. D’autant plus que la construction de canalisations ne leur profiterait pas.

Elle n’ignorait pas, loin de là, que les mineurs de son territoire avaient la fâcheuse tendance de se presser auprès d’Ogana. Comment leur en vouloir ? Ils étaient entourés d’ennemis. Au contraire des Quartiers un peu plus riches, les habitants de Pierre et de Suie avaient beaucoup de contacts avec les voleurs et leurs cheffes, et les relations qu’ils avaient avec elles pouvaient avoir des conséquences sur leur vie, leur travail.

La Forteresse était conçue selon deux plans superposés : celui des Quartiers, et celui des Secteurs. Chacun étant censé fonctionner séparément, mais chez les plus démunis comme les plus riches, les frontières se brouillaient.

Sa toilette expédiée, et le problème recalé dans un coin de sa tête, Nylsin descendit les étages qu’elle avait gravi peu de temps avant, débouchant sur la grande salle du rez-de-chaussée. La plupart des chaises, en arc de cercle, étaient occupées. Ceux devant, ses voleurs pris à la chasse, avaient les bras chargés de leur butin. Dans un coin, debout, Ida observait.

Comme d’habitude.

Ida était de ceux qui attendaient leur heure, en silence. Nylsin en avait la confuse certitude, mais l’apothicaire lui était bien trop utile, et surtout l’intimidait bien trop, pour qu’elle se risquât à la renvoyer.

D’un pas lent, elle gagna l’estrade, consistant en quelques planches de bois alignées. Sur celle-ci, un siège, moins vétuste que les autres, trônait, de bois, aux allures de riche fauteuil, mais rongé par le temps et recouvert d’un vieux velours gris usé jusqu’à la trame.

Elle y prit place, surplombant son assemblée. Ce n’était pas là coquetterie, que de siéger ainsi : mais prudence. De cette façon, elle dominait ses voleurs, leur imposait son autorité. Certains des siens avaient le sang chaud que l’on attribuait au Quartier de Suie. S’ils avaient décelé la moindre faiblesse chez leur cheffe, ils auraient tôt fait que de désirer sa place.

La voleuse vérifia d’un coup d’œil que tous ses voleurs étaient là, puis lança ce qu’elle nommait « la réunion ».

\- Ceux de sortie avec moi, montrez-moi votre récolte.

Un à un, les voleurs et voleuses se levèrent, pointant du doigt les richesses devant elle, tantôt bourses pleines à craquer, tantôt pierreries et bijoux, ou encore nourriture, tissus délicats ou épais, voire, pour l’un d’entre eux, une salamandre naine qui rugissait de rage.

Nylsin observa ce dernier butin avec désapprobation, mais ne dit mot. Au marché noir, une salamandre valait cher, très cher ; à condition de ne pas se la faire voler à son tour, et de réussir à la vendre. Elle-même avait récupéré un panier d’osier, tiré d’entre les griffes d’un bourgeois engraissé, et plein de vins chers, de soieries soyeuses et de livres à la reliure frappée d’or.

Elle aurait préféré de l’or sonnant, et de la nourriture. Le marché noir était difficile à trouver, l’atteindre était ardu, vendre, quasiment suicidaire. On ne savait jamais ce qu’on pouvait y trouver. Parfois, des riches en quête de nouveaux plaisirs, d’autres, des ombres encapuchonnées errant à la recherche d’informations. Souvent, des vauriens des rues, quêtant quelque proie facile.

Nylsin était souvent prise pour telle. Elle haïssait cela. Ce n’était pourtant pas faute que de tenter de rendre son doré à la réputation de son Secteur, bafouée par son prédécesseur. Mais les autres chefs s’acharnaient à se moquer d’elle.

Cela devait cesser, songeait-elle depuis longtemps.

Elle se leva.

\- C’est un bon butin, concéda-t-elle. Mais qui fait pâle figure, par rapport aux précédents. Les gardes se sont habitués à notre présence, et s’échinent à nous mettre des bâtons dans les routes. Renard et Maka se sont fait prendre. Il faudra les tirer de la Prison. Loni a été vu. Il devra se terrer quelques temps.

Le Loni en question se recroquevilla sous les regards. Par précautions, Nylsin imposait à ses voleurs ayant frôlé l’arrestation de se cacher quelques jours. Les gardes ne différenciaient pas les simples mendiants, dont ils n’avaient cure, des voleurs, mais arrivaient sans mal à retenir une tête pendant quelques temps.

Quant à Renard et Maka, ce n’était pas la première fois que certains des siens se faisaient attraper, et ce ne serait sûrement pas la dernière. Elle allait, comme d’habitude, les tirer de leurs geôles, au contraire de son prédécesseur, qui n’hésitait pas à les y laisser pourrir.

\- Demain, reprit-elle, Kaley, Miria, Jaule, Monaya, Oren, Lilio, Belette, Monze, Dix-cendres et Maureen, sous le commandement de Kamil, iront cambrioler, à la nuit levée, le Quartier des Nuées.

Habituel. Nylsin changeait souvent de stratégie, pour permettre le meilleur rendement.

\- Liz, Maggie, Sofia, Lorenzo et Jole iront, sous le contrôle d’Emmer, emmerder un peu le Quartier de Suie sous le contrôle de notre _cher_ Cal. Levée de la nuit.

Des exclamations étouffées faillirent couvrirent la fin de sa phrase.

\- Cheffe ! s’exclama un court sur pattes brun, répondant au nom de Heih, ou Tire-Flanc dans son dos, vous voulez la guerre ? Après les accords passés par Noren avec C…

\- Que nul ne me parle de cette ordure de Noren ! le coupa la voleuse. Les autres bandes nous méprisent depuis bien trop longtemps. On se rit de nous. On nous prend pour des moins que riens. Nous manquons de tout, tandis qu’ils se prélassent. Ils se battent, tombent, gagnent, tandis que nous sommes pris pour des enfants.

Elle pensait notamment à Valen, régnant sur une très grande partie des Quartiers riches, et réputé comme éternel. Des années qu’il squattait, et il n’avait fait que gagner du terrain.

\- Ce temps va prendre fin, _maintenant_. Kamil, dans mon bureau. Emmer, aussi. Narea, de même. Lorenzo, range tout dans la réserve, je te prie. 

Elle fit volte-face pour reprendre les escaliers, les planches de bois du sol grinçant sinistrement sous ses pas.


	5. Chant III – Le Mur

Tu vis dans un monde si étrange, ma sœur ! Même à tes yeux, toi qui n’as connu que lui, il se semble dantesque. Treize Quartiers, sagement assemblés autour du plus luxueux d’entre eux, et administrés par une famille royale.

Chacun de ses Quartiers consacré à une tâche bien précise, qui rend au final une figure de mécanique bien huilée. Avec ses marchands, ses serviteurs, ses forgerons, ses gardes, ses mages, ses érudits, ses médecins, ses artisans, ses mineurs, ses agriculteurs, mais, surtout, ses voleurs.

Six clans de voleurs, six chefs, six secteurs, se haïssant, se battant, s’unissant, gagnant ou perdant du terrain. Sans d’autre but que de contrôler la totalité de la ville, ou, pour les plus rares, d’apporter nourriture et refuge aux enfants pauvres.

Il faut une poigne de fer pour gérer ces gamins et adolescents turbulents, un certain charisme, un certain nombre de promesses tenues. Tout en suivant l’inaltérable Credo des Voleurs, qui, sous forme de treize commandements, permet à la Forteresse de ne pas imploser.

Mais les plus malins savent que ce Credo n’est que vent et poussière. Il est plus facile, plus rentable, plus sûr de ne pas le respecter. Cela ne fait pas d’eux des gens biens. Cela ne fait pas forcément des autres des gens biens.

La Forteresse n’est manichéenne que d’apparence. Même toi, ma sœur, tu ignores ce qu’il en est vraiment. Tu ignores qui tu es, tout comme j’ignore qui je suis. Les lois peuvent desservir les plus innocents, et les criminels peuvent vouloir instaurer l’égalité et la paix.

Dans un autre monde, un homme, ma sœur, a inventé une bombe, qui a nui à l’Humanité. Alors que cet homme ne souhaitait que la servir. C’est ce que d’aucuns nomment « l’ironie du sort », que tu manies mieux que quiconque.

Mais ce que ta ville a de particulière, ma sœur, plus que les voleurs, les nobliaux et les gardes, c’est le Mur.

Entourant la Forteresse dans une étreinte de pierre blanche, percé d’aucune meurtrière, aucune porte, souillé d’aucune mousse, aucune suie, rayé d’aucune rainure, et s’élevant si haut que nul, jamais, n’est parvenu à son sommet.

Un long escalier serpente entre les deux murailles constituant ce Mur imprenable, permettant théoriquement d’accéder à son sommet. La dernière personne à l’avoir emprunté y a erré quinze jours durant, avant de rebrousser chemin, sans parvenir au bout.

Depuis, ma sœur, les regards que tu portes à cette titanesque construction sont stupéfaits, presque apeurés, presque admiratifs. D’autant plus que celle-ci semble faite d’un seul et même bloc d’un pâle lunaire.

Et tu rêves, ma sœur, à l’image de tous les démunis et des riches désœuvrés, de voir ce qu’il y a _derrière_ le Mur. Tu rêves de le détruire, fragment par fragment, pour t’évader de ce monde qui ne t’appartient plus.

Toi et tes semblables, vous avez hurlé à l’injustice, il y a deçà quelques années. Vous avez déclaré que l’on vous cachait ce qui se trouvait derrière, que l’on vous mentait, sous le seul prétexte que si _dehors_ n’existait pas, vous ne vous poseriez pas la question de son existence.

Vous vous êtes mis en tête de découvrir, coûte que coûte, ce que cache le Mur. Parce que vous êtes seuls. Parce que vous êtes pauvres. Parce que vous êtes désespérés.

Vous êtes fous.

Il n’y a rien, derrière.

Il n’y a jamais rien eu.


	6. Chapitre III - Missions

Nylsin était déjà plongée dans la rédaction de son compte-rendu – bien que « rédaction » soit un mot un peu fort pour une transcription sous forme de symboles énigmatique pour quiconque d’autre qu’elle – quand Kamil, Emmer et Narea firent enfin irruption dans ses appartements, lui faisant relever la tête.

Kamil était un jeune garçon de quinze ans, aux cheveux noirs, à la peau basanée, aux yeux noisette, généralement vêtu de larges tuniques et d’amples pantalons gris, un manteau ocre couvrant ses bras. Bien que manquant d’autorité, si on lui laissait des gens avec qui il s’entendait, il arrivait à faire des merveilles, puisque futé et scrupuleux.

Emmer était un grand gringalet constamment bougon, à la peau noire, aux yeux et aux cheveux à l’identique. Tempétueux, pas très discret, impulsif, il était néanmoins très autoritaire et la personne rêvée pour mettre le bazar, volontairement ou non, d’ailleurs. Il affectionnait les vêtements de couleurs vives, au grand désespoir des discrets de la bande.

Narea était une jeune femme de dix-huit ans, aux cheveux sombres, aux yeux verts et à la peau mate. Loyale jusqu’au bout des ongles, elle admirait passionnément Nylsin. Toujours habillée de noir, comme si elle portait un deuil, elle était discrète, l’esprit vif, quoiqu’un peu hésitante et manquant de confiance en elle.

Tous trois, patiemment, attendaient les ordres de leur dirigeante, qui les observait pensivement. La première chose qu’elle avait faite, en arrivant au poste de chef, avait été de dissiper le désordre laissé par la défaite de Noren lors de leur combat singulier, pour imposer une nouvelle autorité. Plus de gamins vendus. Plus de gamins torturés, privés de nourriture, d’eau, de chaleur. La pire des punitions encourue était l’exclusion, qui, malgré tout, voulait dire beaucoup.

Elle n’avait pas encore eu à sévir de cette façon. Néanmoins, elle en avait conscience, ils étaient en temps de paix. Ils volaient, mangeaient, essuyaient quelques affronts de la part des autres voleurs et des gardes. Rien de plus.

Lorsqu’elle se lancerait dans le jeu des Secteurs, tout changerait. Certains s’aviseraient soudain qu’elle dirigeait mal, et tenteraient de prendre sa place ; d’autres iraient se vendre à l’ennemi plus riche ; la Tour deviendrait le lieu de conflits internes, des vols à l’intérieur même de la bande seront recensés…

Retenant un soupir d’expectative – malgré tous les problèmes qui suivraient, elle n’avait qu’une hâte, c’était de faire tâter aux autres chefs de son habilité – elle se leva et fit face à ses trois jeunes gens, s’appuyant contre son bureau.

\- Kamil, commença-t-elle. Tu n’oublieras pas de rester dans nos frontières. Je n’ai aucune envie d’aller titiller Ogana, elle n’attend que ça. Valen, quant à lui… Eh bien, j’attendrais d’en savoir plus sur sa petite personne avant d’aller lui casser les pieds. Des années qu’il tient les Quartiers riches, doit bien y avoir une raison à cela. En plus, Noren troquait avec lui. Qui sait ce qu’ils ont pu partager !

Se disant, ses poings se crispèrent, à la fois par instinct et par colère. Après sa cuisante défaite contre Nylsin, le jeune homme s’était enfui hors de son ancien territoire, il y avait de cela deux bonnes années. Depuis, nul ne l’avait vu, et certains le disaient morts. Cependant, sa successeuse n’y croyait pas : Noren n’était pas de ceux qui mouraient facilement.

Elle croyait dur comme fer à l’adage assénant que les pires survivent toujours.

Que n’aurait-elle donné pour pouvoir serrer la gorge blanche de son ennemi entre ses mains…

Sous les regards de ses voleurs, elle se reprit.

\- Vise les maisons les moins bien gardées. Tu sais comment ça marche. Après notre coup d'aujourd'hui et nos pertes, ils s'attendent sans doute à du répit. Faites attention, cependant. Nous ne pouvons nous permettre de perdre d'autres voleurs. Emmer...

Elle baissa les yeux sur ses notes, inscrivit d'autres symboles. Habitués à ce comportement, ses subalternes ne dirent rien.

\- Inutile de mettre trop le bazar. J'ai reçu un rapport comme quoi certains de ses voleurs se promenaient trop près de nos frontières. Bien qu'il contrôle une bonne partie de notre Quartier, les habitants ne lui sont pas fidèles. Il faut commencer à prendre officiellement du terrain de ce côté avant qu'il ne prenne les devants. Partez en éclaireur, regardez comment ça se passe, à quel point c'est surveillé. Faites-moi un rapport. Si vous croisez des voleurs de Cal, ne cherchez pas l'affrontement.

Des hochements de tête de la part d'Emmer ponctuaient ses ordres. Il avait l'habitude qu'elle lui confie les missions d'espionnage et d'éclaireur.

\- Par contre, s'il-te-plaît, opte pour une tenue sombre... Tu vas te faire repérer sinon.

Grimace, et le voleur tira distraitement sur le col de sa chemise jaune. Il adorait les couleurs, ce qui tapait sur les nerfs de sa cheffe adepte de discrétion.

\- Vous pouvez sortir si vous n'avez pas de question, conclut-elle, gribouillant encore. Narea, reste.

Sans rien ajouter, Emmer et Kamil sortirent de la pièce, laissant retomber derrière eux le lourd rideau qui isolait la chambre de Nylsin. Cette dernière posa son crayon et leva les yeux sur la dernière restante.

\- Nous allons du côté de la prison, n'est-ce pas ?

Un sourire étira les lèvres tordues de la voleuse rousse. Elle appréciait beaucoup Narea pour ses déductions et son intelligence, bien qu'elle n'osât ne les montrer que devant sa cheffe, intimidée par les autres.

\- C'est ça. Faut qu'on récupère les deux autres. À deux, on devrait s'en tirer. Ensuite on les ramène, puis on va au marché noir.

\- Vous savez où il est ?

Narea était bien la seule à la vouvoyer avec autant de respect, songea Nylsin. Elle avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi.

\- J'avais chargé Liz de s'en informer. Ça n'a pas été trop compliqué.

Liz, souvent mise aux missions requérant de la discrétion et du doigté, était une gamine à la forte stature. Ayant des contacts parmi la plèbe fréquentant le marché noir, elle était de temps en temps au courant d'où il avait lieu. Le problème, au final, était d'y accéder et s'en sortir en vie.

\- Qu'allons-nous y faire ?

La façon de parler de la jeune femme l'étonnait aussi. Plus posée, élégante et riche que la sienne, fille du Quartier de Suie. Elle ne s'y était jamais vraiment intéressée, mais se demandait parfois si Narea ne venait pas d'un Quartier un peu plus aisé. Le Doré, peut-être ? Elle chassa la question de son esprit.

\- Y vendre la salamandre, premièrement. Essayer d'écouler un peu du butin, les trucs les plus encombrant ou difficile à refourguer. Puis faudrait qu'on fasse quelques achats, mais ça sera peut-être pour la prochaine fois, dépend de ce qu'on trouve.

En plus de bouger sans cesse d'emplacement, le marché noir ne présentait pas toujours les mêmes produits. Le troc s'y faisait beaucoup bien que l'argent soit parfois usité, et ce que l'on y trouvait changeait régulièrement, tout comme les figures des marchands, bien que certains, rares, étaient systématiquement présents.

Tristement célèbres, ces derniers étaient souvent affiliés aux Ombres, une bande étrange qui hantait les souterrains et les égouts ; on y trouvait de la traite d'enfants et de femmes, de la vente d'informations, de biens précieux, des services d'assassinats...

Ayant souvent des contacts haut placés, ces marchands ne risquaient rien et étaient des plus riches. Cela, plus ceux sollicitant leurs services, et les rats alléchés par quelque opportunité, l'endroit était un piège géant, mais incontournable pour les voleurs.

Plongée dans ses pensées, Nylsin ne prêta pas attention à l'acquiescement silencieux de la jeune voleuse. Chaque tour au marché noir comportait une surprise, parfois déplaisante, parfois à chérir.

Qu'allait-il s'y passer, cette fois ?


End file.
